A Place For Us
by Carley Idonea
Summary: Inspired by the credits song at the end of VoDT. AU, set in Modern Britain. The Pevensies are a wealthy, diplomatic family living in Kensington, London. When a new girl arrives, she makes a lasting impression and experiences the wonders of Narnia with them. The Pevensies love Emma but what does Peter's girlfriend think of her? Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Oriental Gift Shop

**Chapter 1 – Oriental ****Gift shop**

Welcome to the world of champagne and caviar, butlers and Bentley's, private schools and Prada. The world where finishing schools were still an option, parents were diplomats and where schools had 'interpretive uniforms'. That was my previous school in New York, where my father was the British Ambassador to the United States Government. As for 'interpretive uniform', it was a ridiculous concept where the student population would wear a specific style, colour or pattern for a week before it changed again. Now that my father had been transferred back to London, I hoped that we would be here for a few years, at least so that I could finish my education in one place. That one place was the _Henry Addington Academy_ in Kensington London; my new home. From what I could gather from my welcome tour, Henry Addington was a British prime minister from about the 18th century and 'The Academy' was a school for the elite. In teenage terms that meant diplomatic brats, people with money and very clever, scholarship kids. As my mother and I walked around the surprisingly extensive campus, I felt the eyes of the entire student population of 327 (now 328) bore into my skull, into my black Hermes handbag and new Louboutin heels. My mother, in her pastel pink tweed suit and matching accessories, looked the part of a diplomatic wife as she asked all the right questions to the chaplain. I couldn't fool anyone; I was impressed by this new school. The library was to die for, the facilities state of the art and even the maroon uniform wasn't all bad. Perhaps it wasn't going to be all bad.

Xxx

I was not usually one for first day of school nerves, but as I got dressed into the Henry Addington Academy Uniform, I finally understood what the huge fuss was about; highly unflattering, impractical and unfashionable. I stood in front of my mirror, glaring at my reflection and at the maroon combination that I was forced to wear. Laughing, I muttered to myself, "At least it isn't interpretive."  
Nerves came in waves as I contemplated each aspect of the new experience that I was facing. Never before had I been concerned by that childish distress: _What if no one likes me_? The doorbell brought me out of my pathetic thought patterns.  
"Emma!" yelled my father, "It's for you."  
I was certainly surprised when, having been in the building for less than 24 hours, I had a visitor. My visitor was dressed in the same maroon as I was, with his white shirt hinting at the muscles underneath and hair slightly scruffy. He somehow managed to make a maroon school uniform look hot. I may have swooned a little. And a lot more when he lent casually up against the door frame. "I'm sorry," I said, confused, "Do I know you?"

"Hey." He smiled, holding out his hand, "I'm Peter Pevensie. I saw you walking around campus yesterday and figured your first day might be easier if you had a familiar face."  
Butterflies raced around my stomach as I shook his extended hand, a sudden warmth radiating off his fingertips. My cheeks flushed as his grey-blue eyes met mine, his expression kind, welcoming. I smiled, "I'm Emma. Emma Crowley."  
He started, "You're Emma Crowley? As in _The_ Emma Crowley? Your father is the new Foreign Relations minister?"  
"I didn't realise it was that big of a deal…" I replied cautiously, "Do I have a reputation or something?"  
He smiled, "Oh no, only in my family. Our parents worked together years ago. My father mentioned that you would be arriving soon."  
"Pevensie?" I repeated, racking my brain, "I think your father stayed with us in New York a few years back."  
"Sounds about right… Now about that tour guide offer." He smiled again, "It's for a limited time only…"  
I nodded, "That would be great… Thank you so much." Looking down at my uniform, I turned a full circle, "How do I look?" I braced myself for something brutally honest.  
"Well, you'll probably get told off about the length of your skirt, but it looks good on you." I must have looked shocked, because his words were soothing, "No I'm serious. You look amazing… For someone in this school uniform."  
"Thanks. And the shoes?" I trilled, displaying the black heels. "They're not too much?"  
He shook his head, "Nope, most girls wear shoes like that, although usually they're very garish." I laughed and caught his eye. I held his gaze for a few seconds, taking in the calm disposition of his face. A curious look swept across his face as he stared into mine. A clatter from the living room caused us both to jump and my dad strolled into the hallway. "Emma, it's probably time to go. You don't want to be late on your first day."  
"You say that every time, Daddy." I rolled my eyes as I slung my bag over my shoulder. I kissed his cheek. "See you later!"

xxx

We walked down to the lobby of our building, where a small group of maroon clad people stood waiting. "Yo, Pete!" I stifled a giggle at the extremely well dressed 'Eton'-esque who was attempting New York gangster. Peter heard my giggle and raised his eyebrow at me, "Sorry…" I whispered.  
He shook his head and leant in, whispering, "Laugh all you want, it's actually quite amusing."  
We approached the group, of mostly guys, which was slowly growing and Peter greeted them all.  
"Yo, Pete? Who's the bird? You bangin' her?" One of them, with a backwards snap cap, asked, staring at my legs, eyes slowly taking in my petite frame.  
"Charles, lose the chav… You sound ridiculous," Peter said, knocking the snap cap off his head, "Everyone, this is Emma. She's starting at H.A.A. today; she just moved here from New York." I smiled and waved.  
'Charles' looked impressed, "Oh my god, are you like American?" He was putting on the most stereotypical Malibu accent. I drew myself up to my full height, which wasn't very tall and replied, in the most English accent I could muster, "No. My father is a British diplomat…"  
He started at my words and sprung to attention.  
"My apologies," He stuck out his hand, trying to act suave. "I'm Charles… you can call me Charlie." He winked as I shook his hand, "And if you need anything…"

"Alright, Charles," Peter glared, "No need to hit on her, I'm pretty sure Emma doesn't look for wannabes." He introduced me to the rest of the group and then turned to three people sitting down.  
"These are my siblings, Susan, Edmund and Lucy." They scrambled up and waved as he introduced them, "Guys, this is Emma Crowley."  
Lucy, who must've been about 10 years old, gasped and ran forward, wrapping her arms around my waist, blabbering at a mile a minute, "Oh Peter, can she come to school with me today? I want to show her where I go to school? Can she come round for tea later?"  
Peter took her hand, prising her from me, "Lucy, I'm sure Emma is very busy tonight…" Her face fell. I crouched down so she could look me in the eye, "Tell you what Lucy. I have a box of '_Jouer_' dolls that I haven't played with since I was your age; how about I bring them around tonight and you can see if there are any that you'd like." Her eyes lit up and I looked up at Peter, adding, "If that's alright with you."  
He smiled in return, "I'm sure Lu would love that." I stood back up, "You really didn't have to do that, you know?"  
'Alright," Susan smiled, "Shall we get going? We don't want to be late."  
Lucy insisted on holding my hand as we walked towards the school which was only a few blocks away. Peter walked next to her and we chatted over the top of her head as she bounced along happily.

xxx

As we reached the elaborate gates of the school, a limousine pulled up. Everyone turned to look at it and my jaw dropped. A few girls waited by the door, excitedly tittering.  
"Is this normal?" I asked, turning to Peter.  
He wasn't there.  
Instead he was walking towards the limousine door, which had just opened. First I saw a pair of overly embellished, sequined black heels and some girls nearby sang their greeting.  
"That is so tacky," I said to no-one in particular, "Who _is _she?"  
Lucy tugged on my arm and looked up at me solemnly, "That's Peter's girlfriend."  
I felt a lump in my throat as I desperately tried to redeem myself, "Oh, sorry - I didn't realise..."  
Susan laughed, "Don't worry; I think so too." My eyes widened as I watched the girl seize Peter and snog his face off in front of pretty much the entire school. All the girls surrounding this mystery girlfriend sighed, as if it were the most romantic thing they'd ever seen. Susan and I sniggered and I asked her through my laughter, "Who the hell is she?"  
"Her name is Lea Edwards, but it's pronounced like Lay-a. Don't get that wrong; she'll kill you. Her dad, like, invented Pop Tarts or something, so her family is super wealthy and she is _super _dumb." Susan looked sadly at her brother who appeared to be getting his face eaten off.  
"Oh. My. God." I laughed, "She is like, totally, Gretchen Wieners."  
We collapsed into fits of giggles again. As she walked towards us, clinging to Peter and a group of equally plastic girls following closely, I took in the rest of her appearance. Her skirt, although regulation length, was clearly designer and had a tacky tassel hanging from one of the belt loops. Her blazer was covered in supposedly fashionable patches, badges and embellishments. Her bag was fluorescent pink and her face looked like she'd tripped and fallen into her makeup tray. She looked like an oriental tourist shop, with a sprinkling of Claire's.  
Peter, or rather Peter-and-Lea, was about to walk passed us when he spotted me and remembered his promise of tour guide. He took Lea's hand and pulled her over to us, "Lea, sweetie, there is someone I'd like you to meet. This is Emma Crowley, she just moved into the building."  
She stared at me with great distaste and I smiled to prevent myself from snorting, "You know that your skirt is above regulation length."  
I couldn't hold in my comments any longer, "You know that your bag is last season's _sample sale_."  
She reacted over dramatically and the audience stifled their laughter. Even Peter had struggle keeping his face straight and winked at me when I caught his eye.  
Walking right up to me, she glared into my face, "I don't know who you think you are, but I am top dog around here. Get in my way and I will make your life _hell._"  
"Wow, I'm terrified," I retorted sarcastically, having dealt with Queen Bees in America. This one looked like she was dressed by a three year old. Peter stepped between us, "Whoa, whoa, ladies. C'mon, Pooh Bear, let's get to class…"  
Lea glared at me for a moment longer, before allowing him to lead her away.  
Lucy folded her arms, "Peter! You're supposed to be showing Emma around."  
He looked back at me, eyes apologetic and I nodded, understanding his plea. Lea snapped her fingers, "Susan, you can show the _new girl_ around."  
"But Peter," Lucy shouted after him. I crouched down quickly to quieten her.  
"Lu, it's fine," I took one of her hands, "Now you go to class, okay sweetie."  
The young girl walked off sadly, but met up with her friends and together they skipped over to the junior building.  
Susan smiled after her, "C'mon, I'll show you to the main office."  
We linked arms and walked towards the school happily, "So, why is he with her anyway?"  
She laughed, "It's a very long story."

* * *

**A.N. This story has been floating around my brain for almost two years and I was finally able to write the first chapter. I've decided to set this in the modern era, just because I think it would be interesting, however I like the idea of 'Diplomatic' parents as it makes more sense for later on. For the purpose of this story, Peter (and Emma) are 17 years old; Susan is 16, Edmund is 14 and Lucy is 10. I know this is quite different to the books, but it (again) makes more sense for later. I know in this chapter, Emma comes across as quite bitchy but she's the sort of character who would always be on the wrong side of 'The Plastics' so would take no prisoners when it came to dealing with them.**

**Also, I should really be studying for finals and not starting a new fic, so please forgive me if I don't update for a month.**

**Another also, as this is slightly AU and there will be a lot of focus of introducing characters and setting up scenarios, I thought I'm mention that they will eventually go to Narnia... just not yet.**

**P.S. My best friend sort of Beta'd the first draft of this years ago, so thanks to her. I can't spell her username properly though.**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY and REVIEW.**

**C.I oxox**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pure Evil

**Chapter 2 – 'Pure evil'**

"Mr Murphy?" Susan asked, knocking of the door of the classroom, "This is Emma Crowley, she just transferred here."  
"Ms Crowley, yes!" he replied, lowering his spectacles and consulting his class list "I've been expecting you. Thank you, Susan." I smiled at her as she waved goodbye. A quick sweep room revealed that there was no-one in this class that I recognised not even any of the plastic bimbo posse. In fact, the people in here looked really nice, smart even. I looked back at Mr Murphy, who looked down at a seating chart on his desk.  
"There is a free seat in the back, next to Peter." I almost broke my neck as I turned around quickly; a hand raised at the back. Sure enough, sitting alone grinning at me was Peter Pevensie. I ignored the stares as I walked down the aisle and slipped in next to him.  
"Hey stranger," he whispered, squeezing my hand reassuringly.  
"Really?" I hissed back, "You know that you have no obligation to be nice to me!"  
"Emma, please…" he began, but I shushed him, as Mr Murphy wanted to begin.  
"Thank you, Ms Crowley, Mr Pevensie… Now, as I was saying before, this is a very important year for all of you. In a few months' time, you will all be sitting your finals and…" I'd already grown tired of my History teacher's monotonous voice and looked back at Peter, who was watching me carefully.  
"Look, Emma, I'm sorry about before…" He whispered, but I interrupted him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you can talk to me? Your girlfriend won't have a problem with that?" I lifted the lip of my laptop to hide behind, after noticing the rest of the class furiously taking notes. I hadn't noticed Mr Murphy say anything noteworthy yet, so continued to argue with Peter.  
"You don't understand what it's like here," He said, defensively as we both pretended to be paying attention to Mr Murphy's lecture, "I couldn't just leave Lea like that."  
"Really?" I replied in disbelief, "Are you telling me that you are _that _pathetic and allow to your girlfriend to have _that_ much control over you?"  
"Emma, I said I'm sorry." He pleaded.  
I folded my arms, "Forget it, Pevensie"

Xxx

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I walked home with Lucy and Susan. My dad was in the living room when I arrived back, but he got up to meet me in the hall.  
"Yes, my day was awful. No, I don't want to talk about it. Do you know where my box of '_Jouer_' dolls is?" I said quickly as I dropped my school bag on the hall table and kicked off my shoes, feet aching.  
"Aww, honey" he said, pulling me into a hug, "Are you alright?"  
I extracted myself from his clutches, "Daddy, I really don't want to talk about it." I walked down the passageway to a storage room and began scanning the boxes for my dolls.  
"Why do you want your old dolls?" he asked, following me.  
"Bingo," I replied, pulling the box out from a lower shelf, "Because I'm going over to a play date with Lucy Pevensie."  
"Is that Walter's little girl?" He asked, helping me carry it back to the hall.  
I nodded, "Yup, I met his kids today and am going over there in a bit. If that's alright with you?"  
"Of course, darling. He's got a son your age, doesn't he?" He stuck the box by the doorway.  
I was already rushing towards my bedroom to change, "Yeah, he's a bit of an idiot really." Slipping out of the horrendous maroon skirt and into a pair of jeans and flats never felt more refreshing. I grabbed my phone, keys and purse and shoved them into a small bag.  
"I'm off, Daddy." I said, kissing his cheek as I rushed out the door, remembering to pick up the box, "What time do you want me home?"  
"Dinner's at 8." He called after me as I punched the elevator button, "Please don't be late."  
The doors slid open and I darted in, "Okaynoproblembye!"  
Less than a minute later, I rang the doorbell of the Pevensies' apartment. The housekeeper opened it, "Ms Crowley?"  
"Hi there…" I said, nervously.  
"Ms Lucy said that you would be visiting. Please come in." I stepped into the apartment which was pretty much identical to mine and heard a shriek, "Emma!"  
I stuck the box on the floor and caught Lucy as she flew at me. A woman who resembled Susan walked in from the living room frowning. "Please Lucy, no squealing and don't run in the house."  
Lucy grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the woman. "Sorry Mummy, this is Emma."  
"Hi Mrs Pevensie," I smiled, "Emma Crowley."  
"Please, call me Helen. You're Daniel and Amanda's little girl?" She smiled warmly in return, "Well, not so little anymore, I see. How old are you now?"  
"I just turned 17." I said, still holding Lucy's hand.  
She raised her eyebrows, "So you're Peter's age."  
"Yes," I replied, trying not to convey my irritation, "Is he in?"  
She shook her head, "No, Thursdays he has coffee with Lea, but he should be home soon. Lucy and Susan are here though."  
"Well, I was actually here to see them. Lucy insisted that I come around." She jumped up and down excitedly at her name.  
"Don't let me keep you." She watched as Lucy dragged me down the passageway towards her bedroom.  
I called over my shoulder, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs Pevensie."  
Susan and I spent the next few hours playing dolls with Lucy. It was only when their grandfather clock struck Eight, did I notice the time. I hurriedly said my thank-yous and goodbyes, before rushing out of their apartment. I ran into Peter as the elevator doors slid open. "Oh, sorry." I muttered.  
He held my arm, pleading, "Emma. Meet me on the roof later. Please."  
I didn't reply and I held his gaze until the elevator door separated us.

Xxx

I ate my supper silently. My parents had clearly spoken while I was out because neither of them asked me about my day. They tried to include me in their conversation about the day's news, but I stared down at my food. I couldn't stop thinking about Peter, about Lea and about that stupid school. Why had he been so charming, flirty even, this morning and then had become a complete and utter moron in the presence of the bimbo? He didn't even strike me as the sort of person who would date a bimbo like her. _Oh for goodness sake, Emma. Why do you even care?_ That was a good point. Why did I care?

Soon enough my curiosity got the better of me and I found myself walking up the last flight of stairs to the roof top garden of our building. Peter was sitting on the wall, feet dangling over the ledge, staring out over London. It was an amazing view and surprisingly quiet. He didn't jump when I sat down next to him, swinging my legs over the edge too.  
We sat in silence for a while, staring into the distance.  
"I don't even like her." He said shortly, breaking the silence, "Lea, I mean. I don't even like her."  
"Well, why are you dating her then?" I asked, "Why don't you just break up with her?"  
He shrugged, "It's not that simple."  
"What are you talking about? How can it not be that simple?" I sighed, trying to make sense of this ridiculous situation.  
"If I break up with her, she will make my life living hell." He took my hand, "You saw how she was today when you met her; she's pure evil."  
I laughed, "_That _was not pure evil, _trust me._ Just spend a day at an American school; you'll change your mind really quickly."  
"You don't understand the power that Lea has at HAA; she's pretty much untouchable."  
Rolling my eyes, I retorted, "Her father invented PopTarts for goodness sakes; how much power could she possibly have? Look, Peter, if you're unhappy, don't let a girl in last season's Prada define your life."  
We sat in silence again, "Was it really last season?"  
Laughing, I leant into his shoulder, "Nope, it's about three years old."  
The pair of us collapsed into fits of laughter.

Xxx

The next morning, we didn't wait for Lea at the main gate, nor did Peter sit with her at lunch. We were invited to sit with a couple of kids from our Honours classes, where we discussed Politics, not pedicures. But the end of the hour, he looked relieved.  
"See," I whispered, as we walked down the corridor to History, "She doesn't have to be permanently stuck to your face…"  
He sighed, clutching my arm in mock worship, "Intelligent conversation: oh how I've missed thee."  
"Peter!" We heard from behind us, "Baby…"  
I smiled at him, before walking away very quickly, "I'll see you in a second."  
"What were you doing with _her?" _I heard Lea whine as I ducked into my classroom, watching her weave herself into Peter's arms.  
A few moments later, Peter walked in looking a little dazed. He sat down, face deadpan, "Well that was…intense."  
"Why… what happened?"  
"She yelled… and cried… apparently, I'm not allowed to have a 'study group'."  
I giggled, "That's what you told her? What did you say?"  
"Well, I apologised…" I face palmed and he looked surprised, "Why, wasn't I supposed to do that?"  
I shook my head, "She's re-establishing control. You need to stand up for yourself; don't let her walk all over you."  
"Easier said than done." He muttered in reply as our teacher walked in.  
The rest of the lesson was spent hissing at one another, while Mr Murphy explained another aspect of Tudor history.  
"Ms Crowley," he said, causing us both to jump, "Is there something that you and Mr Pevensie would like to share with the class?"  
"No, sir." I replied, "I was just wondering how many people died during the War of the Roses?"  
I tuned out again, relieved that I was back in the game.  
"Good save." Peter whispered.  
I hit his arm, "Shut up and pay attention, Pevensie."  
He did, but sent a note my way. "_Meet me on the roof again tonight?"_

* * *

**A.N. Another fluffy introduction chapter, I'm afraid. I wrote this at about 3 in the morning, so I apologise for any grammatical errors and vague descriptions. I'm hoping to get all this setting up stuff out-of-the-way in the next chapter, so we can get to Narnia. Any thoughts?**

**Much love **  
**C.I xox**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rooftop Revolutions

**Chapter 3 – Rooftop Revolutions**

Peter and I met on the rooftop every evening after dinner, to stare out over London, laugh about the ridiculous things that Lea had done that day and finish our homework. Many nights we were out until way past midnight and had to sneak back into our respective apartments. Every evening, Peter would walk me to my door and say goodnight, kissing me on the cheek. I would watch him walk to the elevator and stay outside the apartment until the doors slid closed. Then came the challenging task of navigating creaky floorboards and silencing the squeaky doors as I snuck into my bedroom, still giddy from where Peter had kissed me. After growing up in a diplomatic society where this chivalry was the norm, I realised that these farewells meant nothing, although that did not prevent my stomach from turning backflips every night. This particular evening was almost two weeks after I'd moved to _Henry Addington _and we'd had a very eventful day with Lea.  
"She fired the Starbucks girl today." He said, copying my notes from our Biology experiment. I'd brought up a blanket and we had set up a workstation on the roof.  
I looked up from the diagram of a heart that I was drawing, "What? She _fired _a Starbucks employee? How?"  
He chuckled, "Oh no, I mean the girl who brings her Starbucks every morning. She order soy milk instead of non-fat, which is a class A offence in Lea's books.  
"She has someone bring her Starbucks?!" I asked, once more surprised by the audacity of this girl, "Who does she think she is!?"  
"Whoa, Emma… Calm down," he said, as I gripped my pencil with more force that necessary, "It's just coffee."  
I sighed, „It's not just coffee though; it's Lea exploiting her so-called power over unsuspecting people."  
"If it bugs you so much, why don't you do something about it?" He suggested, "Maybe it's time that we led a revolution, time to overthrow the Queen."  
Smiling, I finished my drawing and we switched notebooks, "That's actually not a bad idea. The question is how?"  
"I doubt it'll be that hard," Peter replied, trying to trace my diagram but failing dismally, "We just need to find enough people."  
I watched him struggle for a moment longer, "Oh, give it here!" I began drawing the diagram again, "The problem is that the entire school practically worships her. It'll be difficult to find people to stand up to her."  
He watched me in silence for a few moments, "Why are you doing this?"  
I thought about it, "I've been in too many schools and seen too many egotistical bimbos make my life hell to stand for this for another minute. She's walking all over people and acts like she owns the place. It's ridiculous."  
He smiled, just staring at me as I spoke. I stopped, "What?"  
"Nothing, it's kinda cute when you get passionate about something." He laughed, "It's getting late. We should probably call it a night."  
I checked my phone and sure enough, it was already past midnight, "Five minutes?"  
We packed up our stuff and sat on the ledge, legs dangling over the edge, watching the last few lights of London. I shivered, "What are we going to do when the weather changes? We can't very well come up here in the middle of winter."  
"We can alternate apartments, I suppose." He saw me shiver and shrugged off his blazer, "You alright?" The blazer was placed over my shoulders and he wrapped his arm around, pulling me in for a hug. My head rested on his shoulder for a few minutes.  
"Alright," he said, helping me back over onto the roof, "Let's go. We have a revolution to plan tomorrow."

Xxx

As I walked down the corridors the next afternoon, I noticed I was getting some very strange looks from people. These stares followed me all day, until I asked Peter about it during our last class.  
"Why is everyone staring at me?"  
He shrugged, "I have no idea, people have been whispering all morning."  
"You haven't said anything have you?" I asked, as I noticed some of our class staring at us. He shook his head.  
"I've barely seen you today; where were you?" We watched the clock tick down.  
He shook his head, "Lea cornered me."  
"Oh, fun…"  
Almost exactly at the same time as the final bell rang, there was a chorus of text notifications and IM buzzes. Nobody had my number yet, so I peered over Peter's shoulder. A mass text had been sent out, I assumed, to the entire school. I frowned as I read it.  
_"Beware the Yank."_  
I looked up at Peter, "What is going on?"  
"There's an attachment." He said shortly, opening it.  
My mouth fell open, as a picture of Peter and I loaded on the screen. It had been taken a few nights before, when Peter had kissed my temple as we collapsed in fits of laughter. "What did you do?" I hissed, before storming out.  
People had gathered in small groups as I hurried down the corridor. Although I was running, I heard snippets of conversation and comments.

"I heard that he liked her so much he was going to dump Lea"  
"Slut,"  
"Why would you do that to someone's boyfriend?"  
"I don't know what he sees in her, I mean, she's not even that pretty."  
"I know, Lea is much prettier."

_Ignore them all. _I told myself as I saw Lucy and Susan, the latter looking concerned. Lucy just bounced happily when she saw me. Rushing up to them, I grabbed Lucy's hand and started walking out the campus gates.  
"Let's get out of here." I whispered to Susan, "I assume you got the text."  
She nodded, matching my pace, "What is going on with you two?"  
"NOTHING…" I hissed back, "We hang out after school; that's it."  
Lucy smiled up at us, "What's going on? Why are we walking so quickly?"  
"Because Susan and I want to treat you to ice cream, before the weather turns nasty." I returned the smile to the ten year old, not skipping a beat.  
I heard a yell behind us, "HEY SKANK!"  
Glancing back, I saw Lea storming towards me, followed by Peter. I turned to Susan and put Lucy's hand in hers, smiling at the small girl, "I'll meet you at the ice cream place okay, darling."  
"Get her out of here." I said to Susan, who nodded and ran out the gates, pulling a very confused Lucy after her. As they ran out of sight, I turned to face the angry girl, who had mascara smudges down her face.  
"Lea," I said, honestly, as she stopped in front of me, "I promise, nothing is going on."  
She screamed over the top of me, "We were happy! Why would you ruin my relationship like that?"  
"I assure you; it was never my intention…" I interjected.  
"SHUT UP!" We'd gathered a crowd, who were egging her on, "Before you came along, everything was perfect! Why don't you take your slutty skirt and go back to your stupid school in America?"  
"Lea," Peter tried to calm her down, "This is ridiculous; stop making a scene."  
"I never want to speak to you again," she replied, pushing him away. He walked over to me, grabbing my arm.  
"C'mon, Emma, let's go."  
There was a gasp and suddenly, Lea was right in my face, "What gives you the right, to come in and steal my boyfriend from me?"  
I took a deep breath, "I really have not got the faintest idea about what you are talking about."  
"Sasha lives across the street from your building. She's been watching you two up on the roof for weeks." _Well, that explained the photo. _"I know you two have been hooking up behind my back." She sneered at Peter, "If you had a thing for the stupid whore, you should've just told me about it… not advertise it to the entire school."  
He stepped forward, "Lea, what are you talking about?"_  
_I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to keep him back, "Peter, just leave it."  
"And you…" she screeched at me.  
"Please, Lea…" I tried to reason, "I promise you that nothing has happened between Peter and I."  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" Lea was beyond reason, "I have photographic evidence and an eye-witness." Before anyone could stop her, she flew at me and slapped me across the cheek. Hard.  
There was a collective yell as Peter and one of his friends pulled her off me. He rushed to my 'aid', "Oh my god. Are you alright?"  
I touched the stinging spot on my cheek where her hand had hit, absolutely gobsmacked by her unreasonable actions. She gave me one last glare before turning on her heel and storming towards her limousine. Peter put his hand on my cheek but I shrugged him off and practically ran home. A clatter of footsteps followed me up the staircase and he caught my hand, forcing me to stop.  
"Emma! Wait!"  
I rounded on him, "What is with you?! I've been here for TWO weeks and all I've heard is people talking about me. And now, some girl who I barely know just slapped me for no apparent reason. If you like me then say it to my face, do not go around telling the entire school!" I yanked my hand from his grasp and carried on up the stairs.  
"Emma!" He continued to follow me, "I didn't tell anybody! I'm sorry that she slapped you! I… Why are you taking the stairs?"  
"Because it's more dramatic!" I screamed back, "What did you freaking do? Where did that picture come from"  
"Emma! Please wait!" We were on the last flight of stairs now, "I don't know what is going on…"  
"For God's sake! Have you heard yourself?" I blinked back tears, "You know Peter, I actually liked you, and now…" I turned to unlock my door as a few tears slid down my cheek but my hands were shaking.

"Emma," he said, in a soothing voice, reaching for my hand. I turned into him, his lips crushing against mine, his arms trapping me against his body. _It was magical_. His soft lips molded perfectly to mine, urgent, apologetic. Perfect. It took every ounce of my self-control not to melt. Pulling away, I tried to escape his embrace but his strong muscular arms kept me captive. I found myself drawn in to his amazing eyes, which stared back at me.  
"That was… something." I whispered, not breaking the gaze.  
"I broke up with Lea," He replied.  
I started, "You did?"  
He stroked my cheek, inspecting her handiwork, "It's still red; I swear if that bruises…"  
"You broke up with her?" I repeated, "Why?"  
He kissed me lightly, "Because you were right. We shouldn't let her walk all over people." He tapped my nose, "And because you are adorable when you get passionate about something."  
We were still standing outside my door, intertwined and he kissed my forehead.  
"What now?" I whispered, not wanting to break eye contact.  
His eyes sparkled, and he was looking at me like I was a delicate historical artefact, "Well…" He brushed my hair behind my ear, "I could do this again."  
He pressed his lips to mine, savouring the kiss.  
I pushed off his chest, "Or we could go get ice cream?"  
Confused, he released me from the embrace.  
"I promised I'd take Lucy for ice cream and then kinda got hit in the face." I smiled, as he laughed and allowed me to drag him to the elevator. Edmund was waiting to go up so I grabbed his hand too; he protested at being touched by a _girl._  
"C'mon grumpy! Let's go get ice cream." I explained, refusing to let go until we were walking, "Su and Lucy are waiting for us."

* * *

**A.N. So, we've got rid of the Pure Evil Oriental Gift shop... Or have we? I know it does seem like Emma has slotted into the Pevensie family really quickly and the relationship between Peter and Emma is developing rapidly, but I'm hoping to convey Emma's charisma and captivating personality. The new 'family unit' will be very important later on, when all hell breaks loose. Oops, sorry... *spoilers* ;). A lovely reviewer reminded me of something today, about Emma's character... Her appearance (in my head), reminds me a little of AnnaSophia Robb, or Carrie from The Carrie Diaries. I can't decide if I want her to have the adorable curly hair or AnnaSophia's natural blonde straight hair.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and review and come back soon! Also, please leave any suggestions, feedback, tips etc... **

**I'm hoping to write another chapter today so it'll probably be up later on.**

**C.I**

**xox**


End file.
